oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Superheroes!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Superheroes!.png | number = Season 2, Episode 13b | previousepisode = "Fishing!" | followed = Oobi: Dasdasi }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season two. In production order, it is the final episode of the show. Kako, Oobi and Uma are in the park playing superheroes. They fly around the park doing good, simple superhero deeds. Finally, they come upon a woman's cat who is stuck in a tree. With Grampu's help, Oobi, Kako and Uma help save the cat! Grampu is very proud of them. — NickJr.com (source) Uma and Grampu are setting up a picnic at the park. Oobi and Kako run by them, wearing superhero capes. The boys introduce themselves to the viewers as "Super-Oobi" and "Kako-Man", a pair of crimefighters. Uma is given a cape of her own after asking if she can play along with them. She dubs herself "Booma" and joins the boys on a search for people in need of help. The children come across a little girl who cannot fit a straw inside her juice box. The group of superheroes helps her and look for another problem to help with. They hear a meowing sound and find out that it is coming from Kitty, Mrs. Johnson's pet cat. Kitty is stuck on a tree branch and cannot get down. Mrs. Johnson appears and asks the superheroes to bring her pet down safely. Oobi calls for Grampu, who is unable to think of a way to bring the cat down. While the children try to find a way to help, an interview segment plays. It features Inka asking a girl about superheroes. The scene cuts back to Oobi, who asks Mrs. Johnson what Kitty likes. She tells him that the cat is fond of fish. Oobi takes a tuna fish sandwich from Grampu's picnic basket and decides to lure Kitty down with it. The children stack on top of each other to show Kitty the sandwich. Oobi enlists the help of the viewers to help call Kitty. He manages to get her attention and shows the food to her. Kitty slowly walks down to take the sandwich. Mrs. Johnson holds her pet and thanks the children for their help. The superheroes cheer and declare that they have saved the day. Grampu is especially proud and asks if he can give the heroes a hug. They embrace and wave "goodbye" to the viewers, ending the episode. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Inka (interview segments only; played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Mrs. Johnson (played by Jennifer Barnhart) *Kitty (played by James Godwin) *Little Girl (played by Heather Asch) Oobi-Superheroes-opening.png|"Superheroes! Shoop!" Oobi-Superheroes-Super-Oobi-and-Kako-Man.png|Thinking of a name for Uma Oobi-Superheroes-Uma-as-Booma.png|Uma as Booma Oobi-Superheroes-Super-Oobi.png|Oobi as Super-Oobi Oobi-Superheroes-Kako-Man.png|Kako as Kako-Man Oobi-Superheroes-Grampu-calling.png|"Good time, have!" Oobi-Superheroes-little-girl.png|The little girl Oobi-Superheroes-helping-the-girl.png|"Little girl, juice. Enjoy." Oobi-Superheroes-hero-formation.png|"Save day! Shoop!" Oobi-Superheroes-finding-Kitty.png|Finding Kitty Oobi-Superheroes-Kitty.png|Kitty in the tree Oobi-Superheroes-Inka-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Superheroes-Grampu-and-Mrs-Johnson.png|Grampu with the tuna sandwich Oobi-Superheroes-Oobi-and-Uma.png|"Super-Oobi smart." Oobi-Superheroes-piggyback.png|The kids piggybacking Oobi-Superheroes-plan-working.png|The plan works... Oobi-Superheroes-crash.png|...and the heroes fall down. Oobi-Superheroes-characters-hugging.png|Oobi waving goodbye *Although this was the final episode produced, "Chez Oobi!" and "Valentine!" were the last episodes to air in the United States. *This episode marks the second appearance of Mrs. Johnson's cat, Kitty. Coincidentally, this is the last full-length episode and Kitty's only other appearance was in the first full-length episode. *The ending scene, where the kids give Grampu a hug, is featured in the opening theme for season two. *This is the only episode where Mrs. Johnson appears but Angus does not. *The ending is foreshadowed in the opening scene, which shows Grampu preparing a tuna sandwich—which is used later on to save Mrs. Johnson's cat. *All four main characters wave "goodbye" to the audience at the end. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 2